The Dark Angel of Paris
by rey19
Summary: Nobody has ever question or fought against The minister Claude Frollo... but one day someone least expected will come and shake his peace with war, lust and justice. The adventure begins but so does the romance. (may contain mature scenes/text later on in the chapters)
1. Chapter 1 The judge

Chapter 1  
Paris, France 1442  
"Guilty for theft and witchery" stated Claude Frollo the judge of justice in Paris.  
(Screams of pain)  
(Cheers from the crowd below him)  
"Ave Maria bless the citizens of Paris and save them from these unholy creatures" he whispered to himself.  
He watched the bodies of the unholy burn to a crisp.  
"I love my work and hold so much pride but everyday it's the same thing" Frollo said to himself. Lost in his thoughts.  
He barely heard the captain speak to him.  
Lord frollo !  
What ?!  
"The carriage is ready for you" said Phoebus the new captain that just arrived from the army front.  
Ah! Yes Captain make sure the rest of the prisoners are held in the dungeon.  
Yes sir ! said Phoebus.  
Frollo fixed himself and proceeded to his carriage carrying himself with pride and dignity.  
All my duties have been done and now I can rest peacefully...he mumbled  
Frollo was closing his eyes from exhaustion when all of sudden  
The carriage was STOPPED.  
Pathetic beggar ! The carriage rider yelled.  
Frollo hit his nose on the window causing him to bleed.  
Damnantion to the window !

My lord ! Are you well ?  
Fools! what happen ?!  
Frollo looked out his window covering his nose from the mass of bleeding.  
A small beggar with his pipe on his mouth and his hand out.  
"Spare some change my lord " he said with a raspy voice.  
You vermin have you seen what you did !  
Keep going you idiot !  
if the beggar wants to get run over that his problem !  
Frollo covers the window and the carriage Continues to the lords home.

Well no doubt that he is the lord Claude frollo Said the old man..  
Too bad he didn't realize who I actually was...  
Taking off the old rags  
In the mist of darkness appeared  
Not a old beggar but a white masked figured with a black cloak and a sword.  
"The true idiot in this story will not be me but you lord frollo.

Am sorry lord frollo bowing his head to the angry lord.  
Frollo mumbles angry to the doors.  
Welcome hom...  
Shut up ! Get me a wet rag my nose is bleeding.  
"yes my lord" said the maids  
The maids disappear.  
"I should of had him arrested for stupidity" groaned frollo.  
The maids bring the rag and dismissed themselves once a loud bang was heard at the door.  
"What the devil is going on" whisper frollo  
The maids open the door and 2 soldiers rush in.  
My lord ! ...help us !  
Blood gush out the soldiers side and the other was bleeding from his leg.  
What happen ?!  
The prisoners broke out and ran from the house of justice!  
The second started to speak holding his fellow friend.  
Witnesses say that a man in a white mask and black cloak appear in darkness and fight off Phoebus and other soldiers.  
He manage to open all the cell doors!  
WHAT! yelled frollo  
The soldiers were to weak to stand and fell on the pool of blood.  
"These idiots are messing up my floor".  
Get the other Maids Melanie !  
"Clean up and help them out"  
Yes my lord.. replied the maid  
Frollo rushed outside and got on his black steed.  
"How dare these demons do this Ave Maria"  
( the emergency bell was ranged)  
Frollo sped up his horse to arrive quickly to the wicked running loose in the streets of Paris.


	2. Chapter 2 Steel Vs Steel

Steel vs steel  
"You fight as well as a man' said the tired Phoebus.  
The dark figured didn't speak but sped up the speed of the sword as the captain started getting more tired.  
"It's best you give yourself up"..grunted Phoebus  
"The minister is coming and rumors say even for his age...Damn" ! ...  
Blood came from his arm. Phoebus has been cut unable to quick recover from the shock.  
"You wicked beast" yelled frollo behind the masked figure

...  
Immediately the dark figure turn around and lifted the sword over its head.  
A steel sword was inches from the masked dark figured face.  
" I shall sent you back to hell" yelled frollo. He moved his sword as if it was only a couple pounds.  
A laugh came from the dark figure. doing so the minister got chills behind his spine hearing the soft evil of the dark figured voice.  
Both swords cling to each other as both fought with all their power and will.

"This old man is fast" though the dark figure .  
The dark figure saw the fire in frollos eyes and decided it was time to leave.  
I moved like the water and swiftly got closer to the darkest corner.  
"Perfect"I said softly  
I grabbed the red ball on my pouch and slammed it on the ground.  
The ball exploded and released a smoke and powder that had the everyone coughing.  
(Cough) (cough)  
"Where are you demon"!? Said Frollo angrily.  
I passed the coughing minister and guards and even the captain himself who try to see through the smoke.  
"Where did he go" coughed the minister  
" I don't know sir" coughed Phoebus  
"The black angel" ! Screamed someone outside.  
Gypsies and Paris citizens gather outside the house of justice and watch as the dark figured jumped from roof to roof disappearing into the darkness .  
To the surprise of Claude Frollo  
Some people started to applause.  
Go away ! Yelled some guards and soldiers.  
Shoving and pushing people away from the scene.  
"If I see any gypsies past midnight the punishment with be DEATH" ! Said Minister Frollo.  
The citizens ran to the comfort of their homes and gypsies disappearing into the darkness of alleys.  
Trembling the minister was In rage for the mockery and sin that has been committed in a matter of hours.  
"Sir are you alright" ? ...said Phoebus.  
(Whispers)  
"Excuse me sir"  
I said ...I WANT THAT DEMON DEAD !  
The soldiers and the captain himself back away.  
"...rr...right sir"  
Frollo was breathing heavy and eyes filled with so much wrath.  
"Men start the search"! "Look everywhere" ! the captain order to the rest of the soldiers and guards.  
Claude Frollo fixed himself and grabbed his horse.  
" Am heading home " said Frollo angrily.  
"Tomorrow is festival of fools...and we are all obligated to go".  
"Yes sir" replied Phoebus. The captains was leaving when suddenly minister Frollo spoke again.  
"Oh and Phoebus"...  
"Yes sir"  
"Tomorrow be ready because their will be a war tomorrow.."  
finishing that statement minister Claude Frollo disappear in night with his black steed.  
Leaving a nasty taste on Phoebus mouth about what he said moments ago.

" God have mercy on us" whisper Phoebus.


	3. Chapter 3

Love vs Lust  
"Esmerelda my dear get ready !... the festival is about to begin!"  
I was putting on my two piece red dress that exposed my flat stomach and back.  
" isn't a dress like this ...forbidden"  
Colpin grabbed the small golden crown and placed it on my head.  
"It has never been seen.. So how can it be forbidden"? he said innocently  
"you know everything don't you " I rolled my eyes.  
I covered my nose down with the last remaining piece of vail and looked at my dearest friend Colpin..the gypsy King.  
"My dear you look radiant...but why cover your face"  
"My dear old friend a man goes crazy for a tight plump body... But the eyes can devour their souls"  
Colpin chuckled.  
"Who do plan to seduce today"?  
"Nobody" I replied with a smile  
"Hmmmm" " I got a bad taste in my mouth... And it's not Julies cookies"  
Winked the gypsy King.  
As Colpin left. Esmeralda looked at her reflection.  
"Today minster Claude Frollo will be mine" I whispered to myself  
(Crash)  
"HEY"?! "half my stuff are on the floor" !?  
"Am so sorry" said a small scares voice.  
I got on my knee "it's okay let me help you"  
"No ! Please don't !"  
Esmeralda saw the man.  
"See your okay "  
The really short man with an arch back surprisingly looked at me.  
I smiled "awesome mask" !  
He covered his face with this cloak.  
"Go ahead, you can leave my friend"  
The man smiled and left.  
She felt something warm in her heart when she saw that innocent smiled.

The minister was in his carriage disgusted at the music and laughter of the gypsies.  
"Their so many of these vermin I can't stand it"  
"Demons...witches...Vermin"  
The carriage came to a stop  
The Minister walked to his personal seating box where he was covered by shade.  
At moments of sitting.  
(Poof) a green smoke appear and came Colpin singing to audience and Frollo  
 _"Come one ! Come all" !_  
heading towards the minister  
 _"Hurry hurry and experience the mystery and romance._  
The minister just looks at him with disgust and cleans off the spots were the gypsy has touched him.  
 _Come one ! come all ! See the finest girl in France make an entrance to enchantress !_  
 _Dance la Esmeralda_  
 _DANCE !_ (Poof)  
Red smoke appear and suddenly a beautiful light dark figure goddess appear before the red smoke.  
Whistles and claps came from audience as they saw the image before them.  
"Who is she" whispered Frollo  
The drums started to play.  
Frollo watches as the goddess twirled and moved her hips.  
His eyes wide open tracing the women's body.  
"How can something so unholy be so graceful to the eye" he though to himself  
Frollo felt a pain in his stomach as he watch the mysterious goddess flip and dance for the audience.  
"Look at that disgusting display"  
He said sinking back to his chair  
"Yes sir" replied Phoebus with so much interest.  
The minister glared at the captian.  
Jealousy start to build inside him.  
" Ave Maria the men you sent for me to work with are ...idiots".

As I looked at him from the corner of my eye it appears he try to avoid me by sinking back in his chair.  
I jumped to the nearest table landing near him.  
The music stop and everyone was silence.  
The minister sat straight up again and appeared to stop breathing.  
The drums started off soft building up the anticipation and suddenly the drums went fast and I moved my hips and hands above her head to the rhythm of the beat.  
The sound of tambourines started to play.  
"now for the finale" I said to myself  
I slowly pull out a small purple veil from my breast.  
I watched how Frollos eyes slowly grew and the audience roared.  
(POOF)  
Black smoke and an explosion appeared and the goddess was gone.  
"Look at the stage "! Someone from the crowd shouted.  
Two more figures appear and danced to the drums attracting the audience to look at the stage.  
The Minister look everywhere for the goddess.  
"Why did she disappear...Where that witch"?! he hissed.  
Suddenly soft arms wrapped around from behind him .  
He jumped in surprise.  
"my lord what a pleasure for your presences... Do you enjoy my dancing" I whispered behind his ear.  
The minister was in shock and had trouble breathing when the goddess started to slowly walk Infront of him.  
I put the small shaw on the back of his neck and being pull him towards me to look in eyes.  
"What's wrong minister... Witch got your tongue" I laughed  
The ministers eyes were dark and his mouth was shaking.  
His face started to appear angry.  
" YOU..." He started shouting.  
I sat on his lap turning my body towards him.  
Placing my chest on him.  
He was hard and he was turning red. I Slowly kiss my his nose.  
"Oh minister I said evilly ... you might have a problem" I looked down at his problem.  
Esmeralda! The two dancers sang loudly.  
I quickly bend my back down surprising the crowd with my presences and daring move.  
They haven't notice me at first. The crowd turned around and began to whistle and shout my name.  
Before I can flip I felt hands on my hips.  
"Don't go" whispered the minister.  
Without second though I Pushed his hat down.  
The audience started to laugh.  
I quickly flipped to the table grabbing a spear.  
"I got one shot" she though.  
I threw it to the stage and ran to the spear while the girls secured it.  
I started to swing my legs around the pole once my hands got a hold of them. I was turning and turning while hearing the crowd roar my name and whistle.  
The beat stopped and we bowed our heads.  
The audience applaud.  
"ladies and gentlemen that was the la Esmeralda and her assistants" !  
Coins where falling from left to right.  
I didn't dare to look at the minister.  
Colpin voiced faded away as they head away from the stage.  
"Ladies head to your tents"  
Yes Esmeralda !  
I saw the girls leave and I ran to my tent getting ready to change.  
"That was awesome "! I said loudly to myself  
I untied my lower part of the dress.  
suddenly big hands wrapped around my lower body.  
"What the fu..."  
My mouth was covered by a hand. my heart started racing and I started to struggle.  
All I remember was the back of a dagger hitting my head making everything go black.


End file.
